


"Get in the Closet"

by singerofsimplesongs



Series: Dean/Cas Crossover Snippets [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singerofsimplesongs/pseuds/singerofsimplesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Destiel version of Castle and Beckett's morning after fiasco from 5x01 "After the Storm"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Get in the Closet"

**Author's Note:**

> Scene can be found [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlwvexOuzpE)

Dean sat up in bed and turned to find it empty. 

“Shit,” he mumbled, taking in the state of the bed around him. He was disappointed. He put his head in his hands, and carded them through his hair.

“Damn it, Cas.”

A scruffy head poked out of the bathroom across the hall. 

“My apologies. Using the facilities is a new experience. I was hoping to be back before you woke, but the toilet is rather confusing.”

Dean laughed. “So it wasn’t a dream,” he mused. 

“No.” Castiel came into the bedroom, clad only in Dean’s jeans, and sat on Dean’s side of the bed. “You weren’t dreaming.” 

“Good.”

“So you liked it?” Castiel looked into his lap, suddenly shy.

“Yeah Cas. I did.”

“Even the part where-“

Dean laced his fingers through Cas’ and smiled. “Especially that part.”

Castiel blushed. “Me too,” he whispered.

Dean shifted closer to him on the bed. Now he took both of Castiel’s hands in his, and looked up at him. 

“Cas, you’re on board with this right?”

Castiel tilted his head.

“Like this isn’t some, ‘oh I fell from heaven, my siblings almost killed me, I’m in crisis’ thing, right?”

Castiel’s eyes widened before he said, “No. Not for me.”

Dean nodded. “That’s good. It’s not for me either.”

“But I did just fall from heaven. So I don’t think I have any responsibilities to attend to.”

The smirk found its way back on Dean’s face, and he started fiddling with Cas’ belt loops. 

“Well, then. We have the whole bunker to ourselves. What do you want to do today?”

“Hm. We could read. Or we could catch up on that case your brother started researching.”

“We could watch TV.”

“We could go get some pie.”

“Oh, I like pie. We could definitely do that.”

They were leaning in for a kiss, when they heard the front door open. 

“Dean! I’m back.” Sam called into the bunker. 

“Shit,” Dean cursed, pulling Cas down off the bed. 

“I thought he went to help Amelia.”

“He did go help Amelia. He said he wouldn’t be back for a few days.”

Sam’s voice echoed from the library. “Dean. I need your help!”

“Cas, you gotta hide.”

“Excuse me?” Cas hissed.

“Get in the closet.”

“What? Why?”

“Because Sam needs to be eased into this. Damn it Cas, get in the closet.” 

“Dean Winchester, I refuse to get in the closet.”

“Get in the closet,” and with a shove, Cas stumbled into the closet, almost closing the door behind him.

Moments later, Sam burst in the room. He smirked, taking in Dean’s disheveled look. 

“Rough morning?”

“Nah, Sammy. I’m just making the bed.”

“You never make the bed.”

Dean noticed Cas’ tie on the ground and quickly kicked it under the bed.

“Yeah, well what are you even doing here?”

“Oh,” Sam looked nervous. “Um, well, you have to remember that Amelia’s very important to me, and well, she was in trouble, so you, know I-“

“You know what, Sam? I would really love to have this conversation, but I’m in a sheet. Can I put some pants on or something?”

“Sure Dean. Put pants on. We’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

“We? Amelia’s _here_? Does that mean I have to put a shirt on too?”

As Sam turned to leave, a pair of jeans and a shirt shot through the air and smacked Dean in the face. Cas glared at him through the crack in the door. 

“Thanks angel. Love you too.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. Dean dropped the sheet, pulled on his clothes and scurried out into the kitchen. 

“How about some ice?” his brother was asking. A head of curly hair shook back and forth and Sam’s hand rubbed soothing circles on the woman’s back. 

“Mornin’ Amelia. Nice to finally meet you.” 

Dean made his way round the table and stood to face them. Amelia’s eyes scanned over Dean and she turned to Sam.

“Gotta say, Sam. He looks pretty good for a dead guy.”

Dean scowled before he caught sight of the gash at her forehead. His frowned deepened.

“Alright, what the hell happened to you guys?” 

“Well, you know, Amelia needed help moving her stuff out of Don’s house, so she called me. But when I got there, there was a demon, and Don was dead and everything was a mess, so I decided to take her back here. Of course I had a lot of explaining to do, but you get the idea.”

“And you didn’t call me about this, why?”

“I did. Last night.”

“Oh.” He was with Cas last night. “Right.”

Dean saw Castiel making his way out of Dean’s room and back into his own. He was half dressed and held the rest of his clothes in his arms. He was almost there when he realized he left his tie behind. Panicking, he hurried back and disappeared once more. 

“Geez my head hurts,” Amelia moaned. 

“Here, baby, let me just go get some advil or something and then you can sleep in my room.”

Cas was coming back out of Dean’s room now, so Dean reached out to stop Sam. 

“Hey, it’s her first hunting injury. Don’t you want to experience it in full, Amelia?”

She glared at him. Cas slipped into his own bedroom.

“No? Okay, I’m sorry. Sammy, get the lady her advil.”


End file.
